


Sweet Relief

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: In which Tony doesn't die at the end of the battle of New York





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

He opened his eyes. He wasn’t dead. Yet. 

Everything hurt. 

Nothing was in focus. Nothing. He could hear Hulk roaring, then the sirens.

Steve. He was dirty, with cuts and bruises. 

Tony saw the relief on Rogers’ face. Was it because he was alive? Or was it because they won? 

How the hell could he think of how blue Cap’s eyes were, especially here and now? What the fuck? He wasn’t sure he’d even be able to move once they took him out of the suit and he was thinking of blue eyes. 

He was damned and he knew it. 

 

Steve was surprised at how scared he was when he looked down at Stark and the Arc Reactor in his chest was dark. His chest ached at the thought. 

Why? He didn’t even like the man, did he? 

He wanted to touch Stark’s face, tell him it was all right, they’d won, that he’d take care of him. 

Why did he want that?

Relief was sweet when Stark opened his eyes, made some stupid remark about being kissed. Steve helped him up and they went to subdue Loki. 

At the shawarma joint, Steve watched him, still wanting to touch him.


End file.
